Pastel Wings & Rocker Things
by HoneyBeeCastiel
Summary: Castiel is the pastel gay boi, super smart and cute. Castiel lives with his brothers, who make it their job to protect him. Now his longtime crush, rocker boi, the popular & charming Dean Winchester is his lab partner. How will this end? Pastel!Castiel Fluffy Highschool Destiel AU where Castiel is adorable and protected by the football team & Dean seems to have fallen for him.


**A/N: Welcome to my new story! I've wanted to make a high school Destiel AU for a while, I've read a million but I wanted to make a Pastel!Castiel one forever, I could never find one. Also some of the ages and stuff are wrong but it helps fit the story, this was based on a prompt that said 'Nerd Castiel is protected by the football team and Dean is the bad boy and blah blah' but in my story Castiel's older brothers are on the football team and Castiel wears cute clothes and flower crowns and Dean is a sweetheart. Also Dean's family is alive and happy cuz this is a fluffy story. Okie I'll stop talking now, enjoy!**

 **Third Person POV:**

Castiel stared at his array of various clothes. His first day of high school, which you see is a very big deal, obviously. Castiel had a specific style he was happy with, pastel colors, skinny jeans, converse, and of course flower crowns and other accessories. It was really gay but then again so was he. He stared at his pairs of jeans, he was debating between a pair of plain black ones or pastel blue ones. He decided on another pair of white jeans. He opted for an adorable pastel blue oversized sweater, it had a little white doodle of a ufo and some stars with the text "give me some space." His brother, Gabriel, had gotten it for him last week along with a light blue and white flower crown, which he was wearing today. He got changed and looked in his mirror, which of course was decorated with fairy lights and polaroid pictures.

"Cassie! Breakfast!" His brother Michael called from downstairs. Castiel attempted to fix his messy black hair, never works, after some failed attempts of hair-fixing he headed downstairs.

His brothers, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Samandriel (they called him Alfie), Lucifer (yes that's his real name), and Uriel were sat around the table, eating pancakes. Their mom passed away when I was 2 and our father died 1 year ago. It was just me and my brothers, I was the youngest out of all my brothers, little Cassie.

"'Morning! Saved you some bacon!" Lucifer grinned. Lucifer was a bit of a jerk but never to Castiel.

He smiled "Thank you, Luci." Everyone smiled immediately and they began eating.

They all finished breakfast with some time to spare before leaving to his new school. Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, and Uriel are now all sophomores at Grace High School where, starting today, Castiel was gonna be a freshman.

Castiel ran upstairs and packed his backpack, which was a large white zip-up bag with patches on it. He had 13 patches,including large angel wings, some stars and lots of plants and aliens, perfectly aesthetic. He pulled on his high-top white converse and threw on his backpack. He was ready.

He ran back downstairs where his brothers were waiting to drive him to school. He climbed into the car with Lucifer and Gabriel in the back while Uriel drove and Michael sat shotgun. Castiel pulled out his headphones and put them in, playing some Troye Sivan. First day at school, yay.

 **Dean's POV:**

I woke up at 7:00 I had to be at my new school at 8:30. I quickly showered and did my hair then got dressed, just some faded blue jeans, a dark green t-shirt, a plaid over shirt, leather jacket, and my combat boots. I checked my clock 7:20 am, I had time.

"Dean! Dean! Come on, mommy made pancakes!" My little brother, Sammy called from outside my room. I opened the door and picked him, making him giggle as I ran downstairs. I walked into the kitchen where my mom, Mary, and my dad, John, were setting the table.

"Morning sweetie! Come come, eat, both of you." My mom smiled. I thanked her and sat down, eating slowly, no need to rush.

My mom stayed at home, she was looking for a job since she quit her's over summer. My dad worked at our uncle Bobby's auto-shop part-time but he also helped run our friend Rufus' store. Sammy was going into 4th grade today and I was going to high school.

"Dean, Sam, let's go, Dean you're driving." My father smiled as he tossed the keys to our beloved 1967 Chevy Impala. After we finished eating and we were all ready I slung my bag over my shoulder and began to drive. Sammy kept babbling about how cool it was I was in highschool and he was in 4th grade. I put on some music, that seemed to calm him down.

We pulled up to Sam's school. "Alright Sammy have a good day, be good I'll see you in a bit." I grinned.

"Bye bye Dean! Bye Dad!" He waved before turning and meeting up with his friends, Sully and Jess. I then made my down the highway, to Grace High School. Great

 **Castiel's POV:**

We pulled up to the school, it wasn't huge, obviously bigger than my middle school but not gigantic. I climbed out the car after Lucifer.

"Ok Cassie, we're sophomores so we're on the same floor as you but we won't have class with you. We'll help you find your locker and first class. Ask a teacher if you're lost." Lucifer assured me. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay baby bro, let's do this." Gabriel grinned and threw his arm around my shoulder. We all made our way to the entrance.

As promised, my brothers walked me to my locker and helped me find my first period advanced language arts. I entered the classroom after thanking my siblings. I glanced around the class before hearing a large squeal.

"Ahhhhh Castiel!" I turned to see my best friend, Charlie, running towards me. I hugged her and smiled.

"Hey Charlie!" I exclaimed. Charlie has been my best friend since kindergarden, she was there when I lost my mom and just last year my father too.

"Wait wait! Let me see your schedule!" I handed her my schedule as her eyes skimmed it her smile grew.

"Okay we have first, third, lunch, homeroom, and study hall together! Awesome!" Charlie jumped up and cheered. I laughed, at least there was one friendly face at this place. We quickly took our seat as other students filled the room. Soon enough, our teacher walked in.

She was tall, thin, and had long curls of brown hair. She was wearing a Twenty One Pilots shirt and a pair of high-top gray converse. She had black jeans on and MCR earrings and band bracelets. She also had a Doctor Who hoodie. I could tell one thing: this teacher was awesome.

"Alrighty class, I'm Ms. Jackson. No I'm not related to Michael Jackson nor have I met Brendon Urie. I wish though." She breathed, making the class giggle.

The class went by surprisingly fast, as the bell rang Charlie and I gathered our stuff.

"By the way I love your outfit, super snazzy." Charlie smiled, I thanked her.

"What do you have next?" I asked. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Social studies, ugh boring. You have biology right?" I nodded. "Well it's down this hall, I'll see you in math third period. Peace." Charlie smiled and headed across the school. I walked down the hall. I didn't realize I was lost in my own thoughts until I looked up and ran into somebody. I dropped my books and quickly mumbled some shy apologizes. I scrambled to pick up my books.

"Woah ah man I'm sorry. Let me help you." a voice said before somebody crouched down and began to help me pick up my belongings. I looked up to see the one & only Dean Winchester.

His eyes widened as he looked at me. I squirmed and blushed under his gaze.

"T-t-thank you Dean." I whispered and smiled shyly.

Dean grinned "You know me?" He asked, pointing a finger at himself.

I nodded "We've been in school together since 1st grade, Dean." I replied softly, feeling slightly hurt he didn't know me at all.

Dean gulped "Really? Uh what's your name?"

"Castiel, Castiel Novak." I mumbled.

Dean nodded thoughtfully "Oh yeah! Novak I remember you in some of my classes!" Dean smiled, proud of himself. I cracked a smile as well.

"Better get to c-class." I mentally kicked myself for stuttering.

"Wait-you have biology too?" Dean stopped walking and turned to look at me. I blushed and nodded. Dean smirked and continued walking as I shuffled behind him.

We arrived in the classroom to find about 5 students already there. Dean grinned as the students called him over and walked over to him. Not paying me a second thought Of course.

I took a seat in the back of the classroom as more students filed in. I glanced at Dean, who was sitting at the front of the classroom, chatting with his friends.

Our teacher finally arrived, his name was already scrawled on the board "Mr. Shurley." It read in bold letters. He was short with shaggy curls of short brown hair and a scruffy beard, he had glasses and was wearing a green baseball tee and jeans.

"Okay class I'm you can just call me Chuck it's cool. Now I'm going to assign you a lab partner, no complaining unless they like robbed you. You'll sit and work with them all year. Cool? Cool." Chuck stated before pulled out a clipboard and reading off names. I glanced around the room nervously, I only recognized Dean and his friends the ones who have bullied me constantly, freaking great. As Chuck read off names people began moving, I was practically shaking as he moved down the list.

"Alright, Crowley and Alistair." Chuck read, the two boys cheered and high-fived before finding their seats.

"Uh Cas-tee-el and Dean." I froze, my eyes winded and breathing quickened. Oh no no no. Dean turned and glanced around the classroom before his eyes landed on me. Dean grinned before gathering his stuff and moving to my table.

"Hey." He smiled as he plopped down in the seat next to me.

"H-hi." I smiled back, still cringing at my stuttering.

"Alright class talk with your partners! Also welcome to high school!" Chuck smiled before turning to his computer and typing.

"So, we've been in school together since 1st grade?" Dean scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh y-yeah first grade, although I wasn't in school for the first half of the year in 8th grade." I adjusted my flower crown.

"Did we have an classes together in middle school?" He inquired, leaning back in his chair.

I nodded "In 6th grade we had all classes except for 1 together, in 7th we had 4 classes together, and in 8th we had 7 classes together." I replied slowly.

Dean's eyes widened "I-uh I don't remember you." Dean said apologetically and stooped his head.

Switch to Dean's POV:

Okay about this 'Castiel' guy, he's freaking adorable. I mean between the wide blue eyes, messy black hair, and flower crown, dang he's just beautiful. I've heard the Novak name before, in school I just never paid much mind to it. I was just a jerk and Castiel was just adorable.

"What classes to we have together this year? You know, I need to know my lab partner." I sent him my classic grin. Castiel blushed and turned to grab his bag, which matched him perfectly and rummaged inside it before pulling out his schedule. I glanced over it a few times, matching the classes with mine.

"Ok we have gym, homeroom, biology, study hall, and lunch along with social studies together. Cool." I said, handing the schedule to a slightly shaking Castiel.

"So uh you said you weren't in school for the first half of 8th grade. Why?" I asked, Castiel's eyes watered slightly and he clammed up. _Nice going Winchester! You just made this cute boy cry!_

"Oh I didn't mean to bring up anything, I'm sorry you don't have to tell me." I stammered. Castiel shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"No no it's alright Luci said I have to open up more, make friends, I'm not good in that department but he said I need to tell somebody." Castiel whispered and looked up, his watery blue eyes locked with mine.

"I wasn't in school last year because right before the year started our father died. My brothers shut the world out for a bit, homeschooling me, deciding it was best not to loose my dad then shove me into school." Castiel choked out, holding back tears.

My stomach twisted and I gasped "Castiel I-I'm sorry, and I know that doesn't help but I just can't imagine. I mean you're so strong I just-" I pulled Castiel in for a hug, he was significantly shorter than me and thinner. He hugged back, wrapping his arms around me. I let go after a few moments, as I pulled back I wiped a stray tear from his face.

"T-thank you Dean." He whispered, taking off his adorable flower crown and adjusting his fluffy black hair.

"I swear I would have noticed somebody like you in all those years of school." I clicked my tongue, he looked up at me and tilted his head. Cute cute cute he's so cute!

"Somebody like me?" Castiel whispered questionly. I looked at him, his sweater hung loosely on his thin body, his feet didn't even reach the ground from his chair and his flower crown sat on his head perfectly.

"Yeah, you know somebody this cute, I would've noticed somebody this cute at my school." I grinned as he smiled and blushed. So freaking cute!

Ugh, I sounded like a schoolgirl with a crush on the quarterback or something.

"I noticed you." Castiel whispered, looking at his shoes.

"Why me?" I asked, I was popular in the past, but Castiel doesn't seem to mind that kind of stuff.

"I tried to speak to you in first grade, you were really funny and c-cool and handsome. I stopped trying to get your attention in third grade." He mumbled, fiddling with his sleeves.

"Why did you stop?" I asked. Castiel shrugged. I was unconvinced.

"Did I say something?" He shook his head in response.

"Okay, did somebody else say something?" no response "Castiel?"

"Y-yeah, uh Crowley, Alistair and Azazel they told me you wouldn't care about an ugly worthless f-a-g like me." Castiel said, spelling out f a g.

Anger burned in my chest. The names are now seared into my mind. Crowley, Alistair, and Azazel. Got it.

"Those sons of-Castiel why didn't you tell anybody?" I said softly, barely recognizing my own voice.

Castiel shrugged and that seemed to be a signal for me to stop talking now.

"So do you have any other family?" I slightly cringed at my dumb question "You know I have to know my lab partner." Castiel looked up and my breath caught in my throat, those dang blue eyes.

"I have 6 older brothers that I live with." He smiled "You have a little brother, correct?" he tilted his head again.

I nodded, speechless "Woah 6 brothers how does your mom keep up?" I chuckled.

Castiel looked down at his shoes, oh no what did I say?

"Oh god I'm an idiot I'm sorry man I really suck at conversations I didn't mean to bring anything up I just-I'm sorry." I looked down at my own shoes before feeling Castiel set his hand on my shoulder. I looked up, he was smiling.

"It's alright Dean, nobody has ever taken an interest in my life before." He laughed slightly. "My mother passed when I was two it's just been me and my brothers since last year. Our dad didn't handle mom's death very well but he was always there for us. He worked a lot but always made time for us. He had to, since I was so young. But we were alright. We are alright, in fact this is my first time sharing a school with my brothers. They're sophomores, growing up they went to another elementary school. Oh uh w-wow I'm babbling please excuse me." He blushed profusely.

I shook my head, dumbfounded. Castiel was just so-strong he had been through so much and he's just sitting in front of me smiling. He's amazing.

"No it's cool I like hearing about you. I'm sorry we didn't get to be friends sooner." I grinned.

Castiel smiled before glancing at the clock on the wall and turning to grab his bag. I looked at him, confused.

"3 minutes until class is over." He gestured to the clock. He set his bag on the table and began packing his books away. He had a lot of books.

"Jeez dude did you rob a library?" I looked at his stack of large chapter books.

He laughed and shrugged. "I love books, it's what I did since I didn't really have friends. Only one really." He mumbled, kind of sadly.

"Who's the lucky person?" I grinned, but still felt bad for him. He's cute and nice and smart and he only has one friend?!

"Charlie Bradbury. She's been my best friend since kindergarden." He smiled fondly.

Oh yeah Charlie. She was cool, really smart and pretty popular with the boys.

"Before you ask, yes she's gay. People ask her a lot but she has no shame in it, there's no reason to be after all. It's one of the reason we became best friends. We always had that in common." Castiel spoke slowly and clearly, his voice was soft and gentle.

I blinked "You're gay?" I smiled, I might have a chance with this boy. I might actually have a chance!

Castiel nodded before giggling "It's funny, I've only just started talking to you today and you already know about my parents, my lack of friends, and my sexuality. W-wow I've never- I mean Dean Winchester is actually taking an interest in me of all people in this world." He blushed and swung his backpack over his shoulder.

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this sucks I'm not like a professional I'm working on it!**

 **Switch to Castiel's POV:**

How do I began to describe Dean WInchester? One word could be 'perfect' or possibly 'flawless'. In looks and personality even the moon loved him. And now he's talking to me wow.

I packed up my bag just as the bell was about to ring. As I threw my backpack on, the loud shattering ring of the third period bell rung throughout the classroom.

I went over my schedule in my head, I have third period social studies then lunch. My brothers said their friends would help me with getting everywhere. I know their 'friends' are just the football team but I don't mind, they're nice, if not intimidating.

I walked out into the hall and was greeted by the school's football team's quarterback, the one and only, Lucifer.

"Hey baby bro, how's your day so far?" Lucifer slung his arm around me and began walking.

I shrugged "It's alright, I'm lab partners with Dean." Lucifer stopped walking, I turned and looked up at him.

Lucifer was staring, wide-eyed at me. His face looked shocked before his lips pulled into a grin and he laughed, hugging me.

"Wow look at you Cassie! Getting the boys!" He laughed. I glared at him a little, I heard someone shout something behind me, the voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Castiel!" I turned to see Dean Winchester, jogging towards me and my brother.

I was about to say something before I felt hands rest on my shoulder. I turned to see Raphael and Uriel standing above me along with Alfie and Gabriel between them.

Dean looked puzzled but continued approaching.

Gabriel stood in front of me, I couldn't tell if he wanted to walk with me or fight Dean.

"Luci, it's alright." I whispered, my brothers turned to me.

"Hey Castiel, I didn't know you knew the football team." Dean grinned.

Lucifer and Gabriel laughed "We're his family of course he knows us!" Gabriel said, proudly.

"Where's Mikey?" I asked, I wanted to see Michael too. Just as the question left my mouth, I felt a hand in my hair. I looked up to see Michael standing above me, a grin on his face.

"Right here." Michael laughed.

"Well uh Castiel, we both have social studies so I wanted to catch up and walk with you." Dean ran a hand through his spiky hair.

Lucifer and Gabriel turned to face the rest of our brothers. They exchanged some looks and nodded at each other.

Gabriel turned to me, his eyes and voice soft "It's all you, Cassie. We'll be keeping you safe don't worry, if he tries anything.."

"Well lets just say he won't like walking very much anymore." Lucifer cut in. They all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys." I whispered, smiling. They all smiled and said their goodbyes, ruffling my hair and giving Dean a look.

"Scary brothers." Dean laughed as he and I began walking.

"S-sorry they're a little over protective." I muttered.

"It's cool I'm the same way with Sammy, anybody hurts him and I'd rip their lungs out." Dean chuckled, but I could tell he was dead serious.

"They once found the boy who bullied me for 2 years, he never bothered me after they 'talked' to him." I said, using air quotes.

"Why don't you tell them about Crowley and Alastair?" Dean inquired.

"They stopped, and after our dad I just couldn't put more on their shoulders." I said sadly, I couldn't bear the memories of him.

Dean hummed before turning down the hall. He glanced down at his schedule then up at the room number. After an nod of encouragement Dean and I walked into the cold classroom.

There were large tables with four chairs around them, then there were desks lined in rows or just two next to each other.

There were multiple students standing around the edges of the classroom, some talking while other were playing on their phones, which I was surprised to see they were permitted to have in the classroom.

"Please everyone just wait while I sort out seating arrangements." Our teacher called from his desk.

He was a tall, lightly tanned, lean, and bald man. He wore a pair simple blue jeans with black dress shoes and a white and blue striped button up shirt. He wore a large, white teeth friendly smile.

Dean leaned against the door frame of the classroom while I leaned against the window sill, staring at the parking lot below, the sky was clouded and dark it was definitely going to rain. Buses were being parked and moved around while on the road beside them, cars zoomed past, people walking to the stores across the street.

"Class, I see everybody's here okay let's get seated and settled in." The teacher cheered. I liked him he was friendly, he didn't seem uptight at all.

He began pointing to seats and assigning names. I continued to stare out the window, waiting for my name to prop up.

"Castiel Novak, right here. I see you like the window." He smiled, tapping on a single desk in the third row. I offered him a shy smiled as I slide into my desk. I glanced around at who I was now doomed to sit with.

I sat in front of Dean, behind a pretty girl with long black hair. A few spaces away was a table of some random kids I kind of recognized. I was content, I could live with this.

"Okay class I am Mr. String. And I, obviously, teach high school social studies. Enough with the boring introduction let's get started!" He smiled, the class let out a light chuckle as he sat down in his desk and spun around in his chair.

"First off the bat I'm going to give you a project because I'm mean." A groan escaped the class. "Alright you can work with a partner, somebody sitting around you. And one of you will come and pick a country from the magical cardboard box then you two will create a project on how that country was founded, or interesting events that happened there. Get it, got it, good. Pick your partners." He turned to his computer.

 **Switch to Dean-o's POV:**

Oh hell yeah I'm working with Castiel. Now I'll have even more reasons to speak to him.

I tapped him on the shoulder, he spun around and I froze, forgetting what I was gonna say.

"I um would you-I uh wanna work together?" _Smooth Winchester, real smooth._

Castiel looked shocked, like baffled "Y-yes!" He exclaimed before shrinking back into his chair and blushing.

I moved to sit next to him "I'll go pick a country, just a sec." I grinned, he nodded and I made my way up to the front of the class.

I managed to bump into somebody on my way there.

"Oops! Sorry!" She giggled, I looked to see Lisa Braeden smiling at me, twirling her hair on her finger.

"Oh no it's alright." I smiled, now _that_ was smooth.

"Hmm Dean Winchester?" She put her finger on my chest.

I nodded "Lisa Braeden?" She giggled, again.

"Well now that we're on a first-name basis why don't we hang out sometime?" Lisa asked, batting her eyelashes.

Well that was easy.

"Milky Way Diner, tonight at 6?" I winked, oh yeah I'm smooth.

"Meet you there." She smiled before dragging her finger down my chest and turning to walk away.

I walked up to the cardboard box, stuck my hand inside and shuffled it before pulling out a card.

New Zealand it read.

"New Zealand." I repeated to Castiel as I sat down.

He nodded and scribbled it down in his lavender notebook with little cartoon clouds on it, cute.

I couldn't help but ask "Hey Castiel?" He looked up at me.

"Uh random question but how did you get the name Castiel? I've never heard it." My curiosity got the best of me, I had to ask.

"M-my m-mom she named me and my brothers after angels, I was named after Cassiel and then my brothers are Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Samandriel, Uriel, and Gabriel all their names have angelic origins." Castiel explained. Everything made a lot more sense now.

"Hmm so you look like an angel, act like an angel, and you're named after an angel?" I couldn't help but smile when he blushed, he was a true angel.

"S-s-so the p-project?" He glanced up, I followed his gaze only to be met with Lisa's chest, poking out of her yellow dress as she pushed them up.

"Hmm Dean? Wanna work together on this project? C'mon let's sit." She motioned to a table in the front of the class.

"Uh Lis, I'm working with Castiel." I clicked my tongue, not gonna fall for that stupid trap, I wanna work with Castiel I ain't gonna let Lisa's boobs stop me.

"Who?" She was baffled, probably never been turned down by a guy before.

"Castiel, the boy sitting right next to me." I was getting slightly irritated at this point.

"Oh whatever, see you tonight babe." She winked before swaying her hips back to her table.

"Y-you're dating Lisa?" Castiel whispered, staring at his notebook.

"What? Dude no she just likes me." He nodded and pulled out another notebook, this one covered in drawings of little plants. Really cute.

He opened the notebook to reveal beautiful drawings of all sorts, some of angel wings others of plants or trees it was amazing.

"Woah! Man those are incredible! You drew those?" He blushed deeply and nodded. "I didn't know you were an artist, may I?" I asked softly, he looked at the notebook and back at my open hand before sliding the notebook back over to me.

I flipped through the pictures, before landing on drawing of a pair of green eyes. My eyes. Castiel drew my eyes. He drew them perfectly, every shade of green translated into a single image, I was speechless.

I stared in awe before the notebook was took from my hands and held very tightly to a shaking blue eyed angel.

"Y-you weren't supposed to s-see that. I'm sorry." His voice quivered as he clutched the notebook as if it were his lifeline.

"No, Castiel it's alright! Really it is! I-I think it's beautiful really it's amazing I love it." I smiled bashfully, _damn him for being so cute!_

He looked up, wided-eyed "R-really?" I nodded. He smiled and giggled happily and I swear my heart just melted.

"S-so the project? What should we do?" Castiel asked kindly and tilted his head.

"Well what's interesting that happened in New Zealand?" I asked because hell if I know.

He shrugged shyly and I couldn't help but turn and glance at Lisa. She was giggling with her friends, she looked up and her eyes met mine, she winked and bit her lip.

"Dean?" a voice whispered beside me, I turned to see Castiel with the saddest little disappointed fake smile on his face. "I'll work on the project tonight okay?" He whispered gently.

"You? This is a group project, I'll help!" I said, exasperated and shocked he thought I was just gonna make him do all of the work.

"You have a date with Lisa I can began research Dean, you have fun." He gestured to Lisa smiling at me and I felt guilt pang in my stomach.

"I want to help you though, I need to help you it's a partner project, dude I'll work on it after the date I promise!" I felt horrible that he was ok to do all the work.

"Ok thank you Dean." He smiled thankfully, I wondered if heaven sent down this boy.

 **Timeskip to Lunch Sill Dean's POV:**

"Hey Winchester over here!" I glanced around the cafeteria before landing on a table filled with my friends, Benny, Crowley, Cole, Alistair, Garth, and Meg.

I made my way over to the table, taking a seat between Benny and Garth. Cole was currently discussing his plan to join the armed forces, with Benny putting in a comment about how he wanted to go into business with his sister running their Southern-style diner.

"Oh have you guys seen Castiel Novak?" Meg asked, a sly smile on her face.

"Yeah he's in my language arts class, dude's super smart and quiet but he's also real nice and friendly too." Garth smiled.

"Dean's partners with him in bio and social studies." Crowley added. Meg turned to me with wide and scarily hopeful eyes.

"Mind putting in a good word?" She nudged me.

"Is there a good word to say about you?" I asked playfully, she laughed and shook her head.

"Not really." she chuckled.

"I wouldn't bother Meg, he's gay." Benny started, picking a fry off Garth's plate and popping it into his mouth.

Meg slapped the table lightly "Why are all the cute, nice, hot one's gay?" She grimaced. "I might as well try and be his friend at least, he might be able to help my grades." She murmured, seemingly to herself.

I dug into my burger, everyone chatting happily. I glanced around the cafeteria, wondering where Castiel sat, I looked for Charlie and found her sitting with some girls but no Castiel.

I looked for his brothers, sophomores had the same lunch as freshmen at this school.

I found them, they weren't sitting with the football team but rather with a certain blue-eyed, dark-haired boy. He was smiling as his brothers made wild hand gestures and laughed.

Oh how I wanted to be the one who made him laugh.

He looked up, his bright blue eyes meeting mine. He blushed as his lips stretched into a bashful and beautiful smile. I returned it with a sheepish smile of my own.

"Hey brother! Dean!" Benny nudged me, I smiled again at Castiel before turning to my friend.

"Sorry what?" Benny laughed in response and turned to see what I was so focused on.

"I was asking if you wanted to try for football but guessing by the way you looked at those sophomores I've got my answer." He grinned.

"You trying out too?" He nodded.

"Uh c-cool man." I gave him a weary smile.

"You alright, brother? You seem a little jumpy there." By then everybody at the table was looking at me in a mix of confusion and slight concern.

"What? Uh yeah! Yeah! I'm good dude." I coughed.

Benny raised an eyebrow "Mmm hmm."


End file.
